


"Welcome home, Claire!"

by 100_Letters



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_Letters/pseuds/100_Letters
Summary: Claire brings home an unexpected guest which leads to a future romance.





	"Welcome home, Claire!"

“Welcome home, Claire! Get in here and tell me all about your horrendous date!” Moira shouts from the living room, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and about to start a chick flick that her and Claire have always loved watching together.

 

Claire, on the other hand, was definitely a bit more than tipsy and was holding the hand of the guy she went to dinner with. She looked back at--  _ Shit! What was his name? _ \-- the stranger and gave him an embarrassed smile before she lead them a little farther into the house. 

 

“It’s not horrendous. Don’t come upstairs for awhile.” Claire says as she tries to lead her guest to her room, passing by the living room. 

 

This nearly horrified Moira. She didn’t care she was dating guys, but for some reason she never thought Claire was the type to bring them home. Rather she saw her getting motel rooms, but whatever. This is what you get when you move in with your best friend after nearly dying together on an island full of monsters. Instead of saying anything else, she simply started the movie and turned the volume up loud enough so she can’t hear her own thoughts. The sound of the movie didn’t drown out her jealousy, though.

* * *

 

Moira ended up passing out on the couch halfway through the movie. She didn’t want to risk hearing Claire be having drunken sex. All she hoped was that her friend was smart enough to remember a goddamn condom. Eventually the sun rose and Moira was awoken by a scream upstairs, and for a half second she thought she was back on the dreaded island. She nearly fell off the couch trying to scramble to her feet, and take off up the stairs. When she swung the door open to Claire’s room, Claire was in the bed with the blanket pulled up to cover herself and the man was trying to quickly gather his clothes. 

“S-Sorry!” The man kept muttering, grabbing the last of his things and practically running out of the house. Moira just stood there in shock and confusion, turning her attention back to Claire.

“What happened?” 

“I do not appreciate getting woken up to people trying to stick their dick in a place that doesn’t shine!” Claire practically yells in hopes the stranger heard her before the house shook with a slam of the front door. As much as Moira wanted to feel bad for her friend, instead she bursted out laughing. 

“Seriously? Where’d you meet the guy at?” Moira asks, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. By the look on Claire’s face, she met him somewhere that she shouldn’t have.

“I don’t see how you’re able to go on so many dates with guys from Tinder.” Claire mutters which immediately ended Moira’s fit of laughter. 

That was one thing Claire still didn’t know. Moira went on dates from Tinder quite often, but it was never with a guy. She just didn’t feel the need to have to share the information with her. Moira thinks Claire is hot as hell, but she was quite a bit older, which wasn’t a problem! Besides the fact that she might… be opposed to things like that. She was Moira’s best friend, and she was too scared to try anything with her. 

The sudden laughing halt caught Claire’s attention, causing the woman to furrow her eyebrows. Just as she was about to ask Moira if she had said something wrong, her friend replied.

“Well for starters, I don’t get wasted with them on the first date. Nor do I even think about sex half the time.” The look that Moira got from Claire could have killed the entire island of monsters. “Okay, usually I talk to them and see if I even like them. If they’re for whatever reason raising red flags, it’s a no-go.”

“Uh-huh…” 

“What?! I’m responsible! I can usually tell if I’m going to get woken up by them shoving something inside me, before we even make it out of the bar.” Moira says with a laugh as she walks over to sit beside her friend on the bed. 

“You don’t ever use pronouns when talking about your dates.” Claire comments, lying back down again but keeping the blanket covering her. 

Moira simply nodded, trying to focus on the topic at hand. She knew the situation she put herself into, lying next to her crush and naked best friend in bed. A minute goes by before she answered Claire, and when she did she kind of regretted it.

“There’s a reason for that, but it doesn’t matter.” 

At that, Moira got to her feet again, stretching a bit before she started walking towards to door. “I’ll go grab you some advil and water real quick.” She says as she heads downstairs to the kitchen. Now that Claire felt the need about the pronoun thing, Moira was sure that Claire wouldn’t just let that conversation slide. She’s ended up going into Moira’s room on quite a few occasions and there’s always questionable stuff that’s kind of hidden in plain sight. Like playboy magazines mixed in with a pile of different magazines and catalogs. A movie poster of a nearly naked lady lying across the hood of a car,  _ ‘She’s an amazing actress! I can show you her movies if you’d like?’  _ Moira ended up telling Claire when she raised an eyebrow at it. She technically moved in with Claire after she got out of the hospital. The cup that Moira was filling with water ended up overflowing in the sink from her being so lost in thought that she mentally face palmed herself. With the pills and glass of water in her hands, she made her way back to Claire’s room. When she walked in, her friend had pulled on pair of pajama pants and was currently putting on a bra. 

“So did you use protection?” Moira asks, back to her bubbly self. She simply put Claire’s stuff on the nightstand beside her bed before she lied back down. “Your bed stinks.”

Claire simply chuckled, getting the last hook before she pulled on an overlarge shirt. “I might just burn these sheets and get new ones. He was gross, and it was a pretty horrendous date. I was just, you know…”

“Horny?” 

“Yes.” Claire laughs, her cheeks turning a light pink as she opened the bottle of pills. 

Moira was looking at Claire now, a soft smile on her lips. She looked beautiful as ever with her messy, short auburn hair. The blush on her cheeks, and the way her blue eyes sparkled now that any potential threat was out of their little safe haven. Claire was looking at her now, the smile still present on her lips as she took the medicine. And just like in Moira’s dreams, Claire sat on the edge and reached down to gently brush Moira’s hair behind her ear. The touch as light as a feather, but enough to make Moira blush. 

Moments continued to pass in silence, the focus only being on one another. The birds outside were singing, and you could vaguely hear the music from the movie screen downstairs playing, but that didn’t make either of them lose focus on one another. Now one of Claire’s arms were on the other side of Moira, she was trapped. But Moira didn’t care, the only other thing on her mind besides kissing Claire, was praying that this wasn’t another one of her dreams. The distance between the two started closed and Moira, who’s usually very outgoing, feels butterflies in her stomach. She reached up to brush the hair out from Claire’s face, just the lightest touch causing the butterflies to swarm inside her. All she wanted was to sit up slightly and press her lips against Claire’s. In all her dreams, she has yet to actually kiss her. Which was one reason why her alarm clock was her biggest enemy. Right before she was about to do just what she wanted, Claire opened her mouth. 

“Are you gay?” 

Moira swore she heard glass shatter and she had fallen all the way from cloud nine at the question. It was the one question she hoped Claire wouldn’t ask, and she was too stunned to answer. The butterflies started to turn to bees and suddenly felt the need to rush to the toilet. 

“Moira, my brother fell in love with a man. I have no doubt they’d be together now if he didn’t…” Claire shook her head to get the thought of Piers out of her head. “My point is that I’m okay with it.” 

After a few moments Moira simply nodded, looking away from Claire. She didn’t have any desire to get out of the bed, but she felt ashamed. For what, she wasn’t exactly sure. It simply caused a slight chuckle out of Claire, who reached over to get Moira to face her. They were still so close, and in an instant the distance closed. Moira was paralyzed at first, the bees settling back to butterflies, and slowly began to kiss back. But just like it started, it ended. 

“If you want… I can delete Tinder and we can… you know… go on a date?” Claire suggests as she sits up, her cheeks a deep crimson. 

“I’d like that. And you know what? You’ll be the first person I actually take home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> So this is actually my first fic that I've written in 4 years so it's definitely got a ton that can be improved. Let me know your thoughts and such?


End file.
